


If you're still breathing

by thecrissmare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Kate Argent, And eventually other stuff like violence, Characters added as they are mentioned, Eventual Relationships, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Role Reversal, Spoiler tags in notes, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Allison Argent, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrissmare/pseuds/thecrissmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a beautiful older girlfriend. She turns out to be homicidal. And a werewolf.<br/>It goes to shit pretty quickly and now supernatural creatures are real, Lydia's finally talking to him, Allison won't stop lurking, Scott's in love and the Hales have come home to Beacon Hills. Which would be okay if they weren't trained to kill him. Also murder happens, which is nice. </p>
<p>(The Role Reversal no-one asked for. Season 1- 4 characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you're still breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently three years ago I started writing a role reversal fic on my laptop. Sadly, the one chapter (not this one) and a brief explanation of who is what, are the only things I have written so updates will probably be slow. There's no dialogue in this particular chapter as it is mostly just the background information needed to set the plot. Most characters will be making an appearance at some point. There are tags in the End Notes for the important things about the story that haven't come into play yet (because this is the shortest chapter in existence and is really only the prologue.)

Two months ago, Stiles Stilinksi made a mistake. There are some mistakes in life that are merely learning curves, some mistakes that barely alter the future and some mistakes that screw your entire world up. Stiles, of course, makes the last sort of mistake when he doesn’t think to question why a beautiful older woman chooses to chat him up while he’s loitering around the bar of Jungle. He’s too flattered and too preoccupied to think about just how predatory it is for someone her age to even approach him, buzzcut making him look closer to his actual sixteen than the twenty-one his fake ID states. He’s suspicious of course, but only because no-one has ever made a move on him and his constant jokes about his worth stemming from his sarcasm come from not so deeply hidden insecurity. 

When he sleeps with her for the first time, his first time, he spends the night trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. She oozes confidence and could probably rip the pants off anyone she wants, so why him? By the time she rolls over and stops his thinking, he has two theories: she’s just into teenagers - which, rationally, he knows isn’t good, but it’s working out well for him - or she’s a succubus and going to drain his lifeforce. He’s leaning towards the second option, which says a lot about his self-esteem since everyone knows supernatural creatures don’t exist. 

He makes another mistake when he falls for her. It’s not true love, just infatuation and a result of getting to know each other, but it’s good enough. She asks him to do something and he falls over his own feet trying to make it happen. Scott’s living with his dad for the summer so there’s no-one around he can tell, no-one to put doubt into his mind when she continues to wipe it away with a bright smile and fantastic sex. He clearly can’t tell his dad and no-one else would ever believe him. Despite that, he thinks he's in love and thinks she might be a little bit too because he catches her giving him little smile when she thinks he's not looking. Yes, the age is weird but who is he to deny feelings because of a number? (He's an idiot)

Predictably, it all goes to shit the day school starts back up. Scott is back from his father's with no limit of sour looks every time Stiles asks about it. Scott and his dad haven't been close in a long time and this was supposed to be a step towards healing all the bad blood. Stiles guesses it didn't go well. Scott spends the entire lunch period switching between bemoaning his dad and talking about how they're going to make it this year. The asthmatic is actually intending on being first string for Lacrosse this season and Stiles focuses on ripping that plan down rather than letting anything about his summer slip. It's not that he doesn't want to tell Scott, he just... wants something just for himself. He knows Scott and Scott would think that something was wrong with it if he saw that she wasn't seventeen. Stiles needs this. He needs something to himself. 

And then he fucks it up.

He hasn't called her his girlfriend to her face but he thinks that might be what is going on here. It started off great but she seems to be getting a little frustrated with his constant chatter and it makes him nervous. He really wants this to work. So he talks more. He tells a grown woman what he did on his first day of sophomore year at high school and that Scott hated his dad's and that he's being dragged into lacrosse tryouts and that Cora Hale is back in town with the rest of her family. He can see the line of her shoulders getting tighter until he's finished and suddenly he's fielding questions about what little he knows of the Hales and why they are home. When it becomes clear that his limited knowledge isn't enough for her, she switches from talk to fuck as she's been doing more and more these days. He doesn't expect the teeth sinking into his shoulder in the middle or the way she walks out of his home when it's over with a 'it's been real.' He doesn't expect a lot of things. When he looks at the bite in the mirror, contorted oddly as it's more towards his back, it looks deep. It's not bleeding anymore but the blood concerns him less than the amount of germs a human mouth contains. Wikipedia has taught him a lot of things and to clean the wound as best as he can is one. Not sticking your dick in crazy clearly wasn't a lesson he learned well. He's probably going to have to go to the doctor if it doesn't heal okay. The problem there is that they will call his dad. He certainly isn't asking Melissa. Just imagining the judgement on her face is deadly and she'd probably still tell his dad. Which leaves her son, the boy who works at a vet's office and _probably_ knows how to disinfect a wound.

It's just... it's a lot bigger than a human mouth seems. Deeper and wider. The proportions seem off but honestly he has other things to focus on like the fact that he was bitten in the first place and the fact that he might have just gotten dumped. Except that this is Stiles and he can't let it go, so he spends half the night trying to measure the marks and looking up the usual width of a human jaw. He gets sidetracked after half an hour and wakes up to his father knocking on the door to get up for school. With no intention of going to sleep, he hadn't set an alarm and the starting bell would ring in twenty minutes. Stiles gives himself a cursory sniff, deciding the shower he'd taken last night after she left was good enough. In his attempt to make it to school on time, he doesn't notice the bite on his shoulder is already gone. 

At lunchtime, Allison Argent begins her week of stalking Stiles. Scott falls in love. (Because of course he does.)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Tags: Kate Argent Dies, Hale Family are Hunters, Peter Hale is a Psycho, Kate Argent is a Psycho, Kate and Peter have history, Eventual Sterek, Harris is a dick, Erica and Boyd live, Right Hand Lydia, Left Hand Stiles, Ghost Greenberg, Beacon Hills has a Coven, Danny is a Warlock, Pretty much everyone is supernatural
> 
> Kate is Kate, Peter is Peter and both are the psycho siblings of the family so yay


End file.
